PyF: Atravesando la 2º dimension por segunda vez
by guillermosc2001
Summary: Phineas, Ferb y toda u pandilla dscubren a Perry otra vez y van a la 2º dimension otra vez donde Doofenshmirtz vuelve a dominar.


Phineas y Ferb: Atravesando la 2º dimension por segunda vez

Introduccion

Hola amigooooooooos, ¡aqui esta Guillermo en otros de sus fics! Este fic es la continuacion de la pelicula de Phineas y Ferb, asi que los que no hayan visto la peli NO LEERLO, al menos que si os lo quereis estropear ¬¬.

Pero bueno, en este fic Phineas, Ferb, Candace y todos los amigos y amigas descubren a Perry por 2º vez y esta vez todos van a la segunda dimension, porque en la 2º dimension el hace un portal para que los de la 1º dimension puedan entrar en la 2º dimension, porque a parte de que Phineas y Ferb los añoraban, Doofenshmirtz se ha escapado de la carcel y ha vuelto a dominar el area de los 3 estados, asi que esta vez llevan a mas personas para la guerra, personajes nuevos, emocines nunca vistas, amor, accion y comedia solo es este fic, la segunda parte de la pelicula de Phineas y Ferb llamada: Atravesando la 2º dimension por segunda vez, empieza el Capitulo 1, llamado Sueños, aqui empieza este fic que te enganchara pero no mas que Phineas y Ferb: El hotel, y aqui esta el 1º capitulo de este gran fic.

Capitulo 1

Sueños

Era un dia tranquilo en la 2º dimension, era un perfecto dia para Phineas y Ferb, sus otros Phineas y Ferb le habian contado lo maravilloso que seria ese dia, despues de la derrota de Doofenshmirtz, vuelve una estacion perdida, vuelven los 3 mejores meses del año, si amigos mios, ese dia era el 1º dia de verano desde hace muchos años.

Phineas se levanto con su pijama y se vistio, igual que su hermano Ferb, bajaron a desayunar y abrazaron a Perry, hacia un semana desde que derrotaron a Doofenshmirtz y ya toda la ciudad estaba tranquila, los robots habian desaparecido igual que Doofenshmirtz, las chicas exploradoras lo habian atado y metido en la carcel durante 90 años, osea, hasta que se muera, era el 1º dia del verano, he hicieron lo que hicieron los de otra dimension, una montaña rusa:

- Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy, una montaña rusa, lo mismo que hicieron nuestros yos de otra dimension, lo haremos en honor suyo, cuanto los hecho de menos, pero no importa, ya no los veremos mas...

- ¿Y si vamos a su dimension?- sugerio Ferb

- No Ferb, no podenos ir hasta que sea sumamente importante, como que Doofenshmirtz vuelva a las andadas, eso no pasara nunca, ¿verdad?

Ferb puso cara triste

- Lo siento hermano, pero es asi, y ademas, creo que le borraron la memoria, por que descubrieron que su mascota era un agente secreto, me lo dijo Candace, por cierto, antes Candace lo unico que hacia es protegernos, ¿que va a hacer ahora si no tenemos nada peligroso?

Ferb levanto los hombros

- Bueno, me pregunto como estara Phineas

Phineas se levanto y grito:

-¡FERB! ¡FERB! ¡He tenido un sueño super guay!

-No tanto como el mio-dijo Ferb

- No, el mio es mejor

- No seguro que el mio es mucho mejor

- Cuentalo tu primero

- No tu

De repente llego Candace y pregunto:

-¿De que hablais?

- Haber Candace ¿Que has soñado?

- Un sueño increible, ibamos a otra dimension, Perry era un agente secreto, todo era malvado, habia robots que nos querian capturar, un mounstro peludo llamado Goozim nos queria comer, estabamos todos de otra dimension, Phineas y Ferb de otra dimension no sabia lo que era el verano, luego con el mando de Ferb cruzamos las dimensiones, al final un tio llamado Doofenshmirtz que nos trajo a esta dimension y que era el enemigo de Perry se hizo enemigo de el de su otra dimension, luego hubo un gran pelea de robots, y ganamos, cogieron a Doofenshmirtz y a todos nos borraron la memoria, pero antes de borrarnos la memoria Phineas beso a Isabella y se acabo el sueño, ¿que os a parecido?

- Ba-decia Phineas- no se parece en nada, ¿en el tuyo se meaba Perry en el sofa de Doofenshmirtz?

- Pues si

- ¡ENTONCES ES IGUAL!

Candace lo miro sarcasticamente

-Que casualidad, Ferb, ¿tu has tenido el mismo sueño?

Ferb asintio

- Que raro, es como si todos tuvieran el mismo sueño, a lo mejor, todas las personas que salian en el sueño han tenido ese sueño

- No se Candace- decia Phineas- es que en el sueño salia toda Danville en la batalla de robots, es raro, porque el sueño ocurrio en el 5º año que tenemos a Perry, y justamente es hoy, mira el calendario

Phineas miro el calendario y se le quito la sonrisa de la cara, estaba tachado el cumpleaños de Perry

- Ca-Ca-Candace

- ¿Que?

- Ayer fue el aniversario de Perry, hoy es 25 de Agosto, ¡Y AYER FUE 23 DE AGOSTO!

- No puede ser, ese sueño es real, paso de verdad

Todos se quedaron extrañados, y bajaron a desayunar, habia galetas y tortitas, cuando Candace le pregunto a sus padres:

- Papa, Mama, ¿que habeis soñado?

-Pues...-empezo Lawrence- era el 5º cumpleaños de Perry, y para celebrarlo Linda y yo fuimos al cine a ver una peli en 3D, luego vinistes tu Candace, y se llevo a Mama fuera del cine, no habia nada y dijo que haia salvado el mundo o algo asi, era un sueño muy raro

- ¡Que casualidad!- dijo Linda- ¡Yo he tenido el mismo sueño!

-Todos hemos tenido el mismo sueño- dijo Phineas- Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy, preguntar a todos nuestro amigos que sueño han tenido, si todos tienen el mismo sueño, aqui hay un problema

Mientras, en otra dimension, Phineas y Ferb ya estaban construyendo la montaña rusa, y Candace les repetia mil veces:

- No hagais cosas peligrosas, una montaña rusa seria demasiado peligroso, tengo que protegerlos con o sin Doofenshmirtz

-Tengo una idea mejor- propuso Phineas- ¿Y si ayudas? Lo haremos mejor y como estaras con nosotros no nos pasara nada

- Emmmm, buena idea Phineas, ¡A CONSTRUIR!

Phineas, Ferb y Candace construian la montaña rusa, y entonces llego Isabella, abrio la puerta y dijo:

- Hola Ferb, ¿Que estas haciendo?

-Pues...

- ¡HACEMOS UNA MONTAÑA RUSA!- dijo Phineas interrumpiendo a Ferb, a Phineas le gustaba Isabella pero a Isabella le gustaba Ferb, pero Ferb no estaba enamorado de Isabella, no estaba enamorado de nadie

- Si, una montaña rusa, y hare lo que sea para que sea segura-dijo Candace- ¿te unes?

- ¡Si! ¡Claro! Me gustas los retos

- Si, eso ya lo sabemos-dijo una voz detras de Isabella

- ¿Buford?-dijo Isabella

- ¡Si! Hola Candy hola Isa, hola P y F, ¿puedo llamarros asi? es que abrevio los nombres a todos

- Me vale- dijo Phineas- ¿Puedes ayudarnos Buford?

- ¿Tendre de recompensa nachos?

- Emmmm, si

- ¡¿POR DONDE EMPIEZO?

-Por la pieza numero 78- dijo Ferb

- ¿No se empieza por la 94?-dijo Baljeet que estaba alli abriendo la puerta

- Hola Jeet, ¿no ves? ¡Lo abrevio todo!- dijo Buford

- Hola Baljeet, puedes ayudar un poco en la parte que pasas por distintas dimensiones en un segundo y necesitamos un numero de acordeon- dijo Candace

-¡Dicho y echo!

Mientras, en otra dimension, Phineas y Ferb preguntaban a sus amigos que habian soñado, todos decian lo mismo, habian tenido el mismo sueño, Candace le habia preguntado a Jeremy y a Stacy, y tambien tenian el mismo sueño. Ese dia fue real, en medio de casa de sus amigos Phineas dijo:

- Eh, ¿y Perry?, espera, en el sueño se iba siempre por que era un agente secreto, decia cual era una de sus entradas secretas, ¿vamos a la guarida?

- ¡SI!- dijeron todos los amigos a la vez

- Bien, vamos a avisar a Stacy, Jeremy y a Candace, vamos a la guarida e imitamos como si nos sorprendiaramos que era un agente secreto, ¿ok?

- ¡SI!- dijeron todos

Fueron a avisarlos, ya todos estaban preparados para entrar y entraron todos de golpe hasta que se cayeron encima de la silla donde estaba Perry, todos vieron a Perry agente secreto, e hicieron caras de impresionados cuando no lo estaban, Phineas dijo:

-¡Perry! ¡¿Eres tu?

- Oh Oh-dijo Mayor Monogram- ¡OTRA VEZ NO!

Yo: Buen comienzo ¿No? ¿Os ha gustado?

Buford-2: Naaaaachooooooos

Isa-2: Que pesao con los nachos

Buford-2: Grito la que le gusta Ferb

Isa-2: O.O

Ferb-2: ¿Me quieres?

Phineas-2: ¡No puede ser! ¡Si yo te quiero!

Isa-2: ¿Me quieres? ¡Yo no te quiero!

Phineas-2: Como que no

Candace-2: ¿Que esta pasando aqui?

Isa-2: ¡Candace! ¡Buford te quiere!

Candace-2: ¡Ya lo se! ¡Pero a mi me gusta Jeremy!

Buford-2: ¿No me quieres?

Candace-2: ¡No!

Phineas: ¿Que pasa aqui?

Phineas-2: ¡Phineas! ¡Has vuelto!

Ferb: Yo tambien

Isa-2: Ferb ¿Tu me quieres?

Ferb: O.O

Candace: ¡Y a mi quien me quiere!

Jeremy: Yo, por supuesto

Candace: A si

Baljeet-2: ¡Y a mi quien me quiere!

Ferb-2: Yo, por supuesto

Baljeet-2: ¡Y yo!

Beso entre Ferb y Baljeet

Yo: O.O Bueno... Que... Emmm... ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo! (Apago el ordenador)

FIN


End file.
